1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectacle frames and more particularly to a safety device adapted to be placed in the area of the hinge of each temple with the face of the frame. The safety device in question is advantageously, although not exclusively, applied to frames for children.
2. History of the Related Art
The hinge which constitutes the point of articulation between a temple and the face of a frame conventionally includes a screw whose threads cooperate with a tapped hole made in one of the portions of the fork-joint provided on an element associated with the face of the frame. The screw frequently becomes loose and gets lost, resulting in the separation of the temple and the face of the frame. Moreover, when the face of the frame is made of metal, each of its lens-holders is made with a filiform member of any cross section which includes a gap at the point on which the corresponding temple is articulated. To install a lens in position, the filiform member is opened, then tightened around the lens with the aid of an assembly screw. The safety device according to the invention likewise prevents this screw from loosening which ensures lens placement.
Finally, because of its rounded form, the device of the invention eliminates any contact between the wearer's face and the sharp edges of the two parts of the hinge.